Eternal Hope One-Shot Shorts
by Gater-Da-Gunslinger
Summary: Three one-shot Bra/Goku Lemon shorts that center on the Eternal Hope Universe.
1. Gravity Tension

**A/N:** **Familiar?** **It would make a little more sense if you read chapter 7 of "Across Time: Eternal Hope", though you don't need to if you don't want to. It can be read as a one-shot too.**

* * *

 **Summary:** **What started as a rigorous sparing session turns into something more...hot and sweaty... (Bra/Goku) Lemon - One-Shot**

* * *

 **Gravity Tension**

* * *

"Is that all you got?"

The half-Saiyan growled as she attacked with a powerful kick aimed at his midsection, but the taunting Saiyan parried it with his right arm, used his left hand to grasp her foot and simply flung her at the walls of the Gravity Chamber, causing her to bounce off it and slam onto the red tiled floor back first. They had been at it for hours, only now beginning to tire. What started at 500 times gravity was now 650 and the strain of it was painful once the body became fatigue. Of course they could have just transformed, but that would have made everything too easy.

Goku waited for Bra to stand up, but unfortunately, she never did. This worried the older Saiyan so he instructed the computer to return the gravity back to normal and slightly hobbled to the Saiyan, who appeared to be unconscious. Once within reach, he nudged her with his left foot, hoping to get some kind of response.

He didn't.

"Bra, don't try to pull that again, it won't work twice." Her lips twitched. She was obviously trying not to laugh. Goku waited a little longer but in seeing that she was going to continue to play this little game, he decided to put an end to it. He pulled his fist back and launched it forward, aiming to drive it straight to her forehead. He knew it was a dirty move that can serious cause brain damage, but he didn't actually believe she was foolish enough to let an attack like this make contact.

He was right because seconds before his fist connected, her eyes opened. With a smirk, she caught it with both hands, grasped it tightly and lifted her right foot, pushed it into his stomach and kicked him right over her. He slammed onto the floor just like she did earlier with a loud grunt. The young woman walked towards the floored man and smirked haughtily.

"' _It won't work twice' Ha, yeah right_!" she mocked.

Goku's eyes suddenly narrowed and to Bra's shock, vanished out of sight. The next thing she knew, he was towering over her, her back pressed against the chamber walls with her arms held above her head, his turquoise eyes burning through her shocked aqua ones. _When did he transform_? Bra thought with confusion. She then felt his hot breath tease her sweaty skin, causing goosebumps to spread all over her, making her shiver to the point that her nipples harden.

"Bra…"

His raspy voice made her blood rush south, causing her Saiyan side to growl in approval. When her name rolled off his tongue, her stomach did back flips, causing it to churn with pleasure.

"W-what are you doing Goku…this isn't…" She didn't finish since his burning gaze turned her brain to goo, making her arousal increase ten folds.

The Super Saiyan began breathing heavily against her throat, each breath that kissed her skin made her bite back a moan.

"I don't know…but you're driving me insane…"

Bra just nodded. She couldn't agree more, he really was driving her crazy too. She never felt so attracted towards someone before and was clearly losing what little control she had left and so was he. She never had these feeling for her timeline's Goku so why does she for the one here? Maybe her little crush evolved when he kissed her three years ago. Since that sweet but cursed kiss, the desire that had accumulated over the years was now begging to be release, like a caged animal would for its freedom. _This needs to s-stop be-before…_

She knew she was reaching her breaking point. If he touched her anywhere she would lose it.

The hand that held her arms in place suddenly trembled. The same hand's thumb lightly brushed against her wrist.

That did it.

 _Fuck it! I want him_ _ **now**_! She attempted to pull herself away but found that she couldn't, making her groan in sexual frustration.

"Let me go…" She rasped out with a throaty moan as she started to twist and turn, but to no avail.

The older Saiyan's eyes were half lidded with pure lust, his blood boiling like never before as the little control over his body faltered.

"Why don't you make me, Princess…"

"My pleasure…" She moaned out as she flashed brightly, a golden hue surrounding her form.

And then she broke free.

She smashed her knee straight into his gut, making him gasp in surprise. While he doubled forward, the Princess of Saiyan clutched his face, bent him backwards and crushed his head down on the floor, leaving the full blooded Saiyan in a dazed state.

Goku's hair reverted back to its black wild form as Bra slammed onto his pulsing erection, her moist panties under her skirt pressing down on it, causing the spiky haired Saiyan to hiss in pleasure.

"Know your place third class…" She demanded huskily, her turquoise orbs burning with so much lust that it made him quiver breathlessly.

"Show me what you do to those who oppose you…" He didn't understand why he said that nor did he care at the moment. The only thing on his mind was the gorgeous woman before him.

She growled fiercely as she smacked her wet lips roughly against his, making him react instantly by reaching out and pulling her closer, her breast molding against his rock hard chest. He deepened the kiss as he used his free hand to roam up and down her back, scorching her skin, making her whine softly in delight. Her yellow aura flared wildly as he nibbled on her lower lip, tugging it gently as he sunk his hand deep within her long golden mane. He tore his lips away and began leaving trails of kisses over her throat, making her squirm. Her fingers slithered across his shirt covered chest, causing it to flex under her touch.

It wasn't enough. They both wanted more.

With a swift movement, she grasped the male Saiyan's face, removing his lips from her redden throat before squatting upright. Goku's eyes widened as his body was suddenly ripped from the floor and flung across, causing him to slam against the wall. Bra licked her lips hungrily as she sauntered towards the Saiyan, grabbed his gi shirt tightly and then proceeding to tear it right down the middle, exposing his chest. As the full Saiyan shrugged his tattered shirt to the floor, he suddenly gasped when he felt the blond vixen slip her hand down his pants and cup his harden member, groaning when she stroked it roughly, making him hiss as pleasure exploded throughout his body.

Bra dropped to the burgundy floor and latched her greedy fingers to his waist before giving him a devious grin that sent chills down his spine. She then yanked his pants down, releasing his stiff member out in the open and proceeded to kiss the tip of it. He almost howled from the stress she was putting him through as he literally reached down to shove himself all in, only to have her roughly parry the appendage, clearly wanting to do things on her own terms. She giggled wickedly at his frustration, loving the power she had over him as she then blew at it, making his hands twitch excitedly.

She moistened her lips hungrily before finally swallowing him whole, making his black orbs pop open to the point that he felt that he was seeing the Otherworld yet again. To the older Saiyan's dismay, the female Super Saiyan started bobbing her head in and out in the slowest motion he has ever felt, driving him to the edge of insanity.

She chuckled nastily, making him groan when he felt the vibration of her vocal cord rash down his member, almost making him come undone then and there.

She pulled away with a loud pop, making his hard shaft spring about as she dipped in again, repeating the same motion over and over until his eyes rolled back in pure bliss. He was close, so very close that he could taste it but the devilish vixen had other plans, deciding that removing herself at the last second was the best thing to do. The full Saiyan growled annoyingly when the woman flashed an impish smile before taking him in once more, her turquoise orbs staring at him curiously, making him moan out her name, much to her enjoyment. Goku, feeling that he was close again took matters into his own hands by grasping her golden locks and forcing her to go faster as she fondled his sack, liking that he was taking control.

"Don't treat me like a human…treat me like a Saiyan Princess…" She whispered when she ripped herself off of him. The male Saiyan smirked and obeyed by slamming her head down on him, his speeds going beyond what a human could take. Her eyes clutched shut tightly as her now bruising lips began to pulse vividly, a signal that her crush was reaching his peak. With a thunderous roar of her name, his member gave one last pulse and exploded his essences fully into her mouth, much to the vixen's surprise, since she didn't expect it to be so potent.

Once he was all empty, she pulled away, a string of his substance being the only link to his still stiff rod. She smirked victoriously as she lapped up the remains, savoring it until it dissolved entirely.

"Now you can say you got blown by a Saiyan Princess." She said, lust still glowing from her blue-green eyes. "A Super Saiyan Princess…" She added, giving him a cute smile.

"Kami Bra, you're going to kill me…"

She laughed at his claim as she stood erect to his eye level before latching her mouth against his neck, licking and sucking it gently as she trailed her soft palms down his abdomen. He pulled her against him as he slid his hand under the back of her clammy shirt, gliding them up and down in a slow and torturous motion, making her arch her back urgently as her sweat drenched shirt stuck to his chest like it was glue.

Not liking that the half-Saiyan still had her shirt on, he decided to fix that by pressing his index finger against it, sending a surge of sizzling ki that cut through it like a hot knife on butter. The Saiyan Princess shivered upon the cool air hitting the back of her wet sticky skin as she pushed herself briefly to remove the ruined shirt, finally giving her breasts the air they yearned for. Not wanting to lose her body heat, she molded her breasts against him, making her sigh in relief at the skin to skin contact. Goku, done playing around pushed her off of him, causing her to stumble backwards until she fell flat on her butt.

He kicked off his pants and boots, leaving him as naked as the day he was born, lunged towards her and landing right on top. He then used his ki surged finger to cut right through her skirt, hastily grabbing it and tossing it to who knows where. He pushed his heated finger against her moist panties, burning it slightly until a small slit was made, making her whimper softly as he slid right on in quite easily as she was very wet.

"Kami!" The female Saiyan cried out as she lost her willpower instantly upon penetration, causing her golden hair to fade back to aquarium, clearly unable to remain transformed from the mind-boggling pleasure running its course through her heated core.

Goku stared at her lustfully as she did the same, though curiously with her half-lidded sapphire eyes, making him groan as he then began sliding his lightly ignited ki digit in and out in a slow motion, returning the _favor_ back. The half-Saiyan squealed excitedly, reached outwards, grasping his messy spiky hair before dragging him down into a bruising kiss. She didn't understand why but her power level was fluctuating wildly with each stroke, driving her even crazier with want. She began to squirm about, utterly frustrated that he was just teasing her, though she knew she deserved it. The half-blooded Saiyan growled, her aqua eyes burning holes into his half-lidded dark ones.

"Fuck that feels so good!" she hissed out with a delighted squeal in the end, making her resolve weaken.

Goku groaned as he felt the alluring half Saiyan began to rock against his finger, wishing that he was using his cock instead. That's when he decided to insert another finger, followed by another. Bra's eye widen as her walls tighten around his digits, urging him to pump faster.

Bra's mouth watered as she pressed her face against the side of his throat, inhaling his intoxicating scent as she nipped it, causing him to moan out her name while he continued his rhythm. The older Saiyan grasped the back of her head, dragging his hand deep within her tresses, pressing her as close as possible as he began fondling her pale breasts. The wild half Saiyan flicked her tongue against his tendering neck, triggering a gasp from his lungs, making him increase his pace.

"Oh! Oh! OH Kami! It's…Ahh!" She wailed out incoherent, not being able to form words as a heavy pressure began to build from deep inside, making her cries of pleasure increase. Then with one last squeal, her sea-green hair exploded into a sea of gold as her body convulsed violently, her mind going into a state of high that no one could bring her down from.

Her hair reverted back to blue-green as she finally came down to Earth, however, that didn't last too long because before she knew it, the older Saiyan had ripped the remains of her panties off into the wind and slid his tongue inside her, making her scream ecstatically. He licked and lapped her secreting essences, relishing her alluring scent and taste, her cries of ecstasy escalating new heights.

He then pulled his tongue out. _Kami…why did he stop…I can't take it! Finish me already!_

"G-Goku…just…"

A body shaking moan ceased her words as the male Saiyan replaced his tongue with the tip of his rock hard cock, making sure to merely touch her entrance, assaulting her body mercilessly with kisses, almost losing the little control he had left. His mouth latched onto her, showering her with more kisses that began to push her to the edge of something, something that she desperately needed but he was unwilling to give, at least not yet. _Just give it to me!_

"S-stop…just…Kami!" She murmured.

The male Saiyan smirked uncharacteristically, obviously enjoying her internal turmoil. It was like he was a different person. "What is it that you want Princess?"

"I-I-want-"

"You want?"

The poor half Saiyan just couldn't get it out, it was as if her ability to speak had been stolen. But she needed to say it or he would just continue to painfully torture her hot and bothered body until she literally went insane.

"You want…?" He pressed on, tauntingly.

Finally she found her voice. "I want you to-to-to-fuck me!"

That's all he needed to hear as he gave her exactly want she wanted, her hazed aqua eyes widening and rolling back, causing her to see stars as he slammed into her with powerful rapid thrusts, pumping in and out of her, driving her wild. Thank Kami that the walls were soundproof or else the half Saiyan's past mother and grandparents would hear all the wailing the young woman was making.

"Kami! Goookuuuu! F-faster! Faster! Don't hold back!" Shrieked the Princess of Saiyans, urging him to go faster.

Goku, realizing that he was fucking a Saiyan smirked knowingly. He had absolutely no reason to hold back now did he?

"As you wish."

And he went off, literally slamming into her over and over again, making the entire gravity room shake and tremble, surely making Capsule Corp. itself wobble also.

"Kami! I'm gonna-I'm gonna-" Bra wailed and cried out, her moans pushing the older Saiyan to go even faster and harder, knowing that nirvana was right around the corner.

Then he stopped much to the woman's dismay, making her whine desperately as she wanted nothing more than release so that she could finally touch the heavens above.

Goku smirked as he lifted her legs high, placing them over his shoulders, her crimson boots pressing against his upper back tightly. He then drove right into her core once more, aiming to finish what he started.

"Oh! Oh! Ah! So close-GOKU! FuckmeFuckmefuckme!"

"Bra-ah-Ah!"

A burning sensation coursed through her, making her heated body explode in waves and waves of unimaginable pleasure, as her crush followed shortly after, releasing his seed right into her slacken core.

Not long after, they both found themselves in the older Saiyan's room, passing out as soon as they hit the bed. Oddly enough, the Saiyan Princess's final thoughts were that she had forgotten to get a can of whip cream.

It's rather unfortunate that they had left their dismantled clothes in the gravity room. Luckily the Saiyan Prince wasn't around, however, a certain blue haired heiress was.

* * *

 _(Posted: 6/29/17)_

 **(Updated: 6/30/17)**

 **So I've decided to compile my three one-shots into one, as three separate chapters. Nothing was changed, just wanted them all together. I know guys, I'm all over the place with posting, deleting, reposing, moving! lol I do apologies for my** **indecisiveness! I seem to have a moral issue when it comes to writing lemon. It's not only guilty pleasure, but also because it's so well written and I had put ALOT of work into all of these.**

 **Anyways, I hope that new readers can enjoy this as well as old!**

 **~Gater~**


	2. Hyperbolic Tension

**A/N: Some parts of chapter 38 of "Hope Across Time: Eternal"was taken from this one-shot, so yes this was written before chapter 38 even existed.**

 **Once again, the chapter can most definitely be read as a one-shot.**

* * *

 **Summary: While Training in the Time Chamber for an entire year, the two Saiyan's desire for each other becomes to much bare and eventually the both of them snap. (Bra/Goku) Lemon - One-Shot**

* * *

 **Hyperbolic Tension**

* * *

Deep within the vast white void that is the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, two golden haired figures fought ruthlessly, each strike that they delivered at one another causing the flat surface they stood upon to tremble violently. While one of the fighters seemed to be enjoying how the battle was going so far, the other was not.

"Goku!" Bra Briefs growled with irritation, her long blonde hair sweeping to the side as she evaded a power fist that had been targeted at her chest.

Goku's brow perked under his bangs as the half Saiyan slammed her own fist against his chest, sending him rolling on the floor, only to have him land on his stomach and trust himself upward. While in mid-air he cupped his hands together and pulled them to the side of his hip before firing off the Kamehameha at the awaiting female Saiyan. Bra frowned as she swatted the energy blast effortlessly, sending it off somewhere to the far right.

"Goku! You're not taking this seriously!" Bra sneered as she jumped into the air, threw her hand back before hurling a yellow energy ball at the older Saiyan.

"Why would you say that? I'm really giving you all I've got!" He answered, batting the energy attack away, only to gasp in surprise as Bra appeared in front of him, pressing her palm right on his face and letting loose a blast, stunning him. The Saiyan Princess took advantage of this by ramming her other fist into his stomach, causing him to wheeze harshly. She then finished with a hard blow to the temple, sending him flying downwards.

Not even seconds later, he was back on his feet.

"Don't lie to me Goku! The moment you and Gohan came out of here I could tell you both had gotten wicked stronger!" Bra said, landing several feet from the older Saiyan. "Knowing you, I wouldn't be surprised if you could already ascend to the next level. Dad had always told me that you've always had this nature ability to reach new levels of power seemingly out of nowhere."

Goku and Bra stared heavily at each other, the latter silently daring for the other to lie.

"Okay…I have been holding back…" Goku admitted, causing Bra's turquoise orbs to narrow. "But not by much-"

"Goku…"

Upon hearing Bra's warning tone he waved his hands comically. "Okay-okay! I am by a lot…but even if I could transform into Super Saiyan 2, it would be pointless to fight you! I'd just end up overpower you without even trying."

"Gee thanks."

"Oh come on! You know-"

Bra snorted. "I'm kidding. I'm not asking you to go Super Saiyan 2-"

"Assuming I could…"

"Yeah-yeah, _assuming_ you could." Bra said, rolling her eyes at the Saiyan's obvious lie. She didn't believe for a second that he couldn't ascend. "Look, just raise your power above mine. Even if only by little, because from the way things are going so far, I'll be useless for the fight with Cell."

"Fine." And just like that, Goku's calm demeanor changed, his eyes now sharper as he took off with speeds many times faster than before.

Bra, not expecting him to move so fast, felt a bone crushing blow to the side of her cheek, causing her eyes to turn briefly transparent. The older Saiyan followed up with another punch, this time to her stomach, making her double over before giving her a powerful uppercut to the chin, causing her head to snap back. He then drifted back and landed another blow, this time to the side of her ribs and Bra couldn't help but groan at the sharp pain that exploded from her body. Not letting up, Goku delivered countless punches and kicks at a rapid pace, her body quickly becoming covered with nasty scuff marks, her white upper shirt that was knotted barely above her stomach falling victim to the assault as it began tearing from all places. The once gentle now seemingly ruthless Saiyan paused fleetingly to exam his work and then with ease extended his arm forward, letting loose a small Kiai that sent the trashed Saiyan Princess roughly tumbling across the floor.

Goku eyed the still form of Bra with concern. "Bra? A-are you okay?"

"Holy shit-" Bra rasped out, her voice slightly high-pitched and horse as she sluggishly pushed herself off the white floor. Unfortunately when she attempted to stand, she failed and instead decided to settle for crouching for the moment. "I didn't-didn't think you had it in you to do that…you actually really hurt me and…"

Upon hearing that, Goku's features softened, his eyes now filled with panic. "Oh man, I'm so sorry! I just-"

"That was awesome!" The half Saiyan exclaimed, standing up.

Goku's eyes widened, not understanding why the Princess wore a smile on her lips. "How can you say that?! I could have seriously hurt you!"

Bra laughed with amusement as she grasped the underside of her shirt and pulled it over her head before tossing it to the side, leaving her with just a black sports bra and black spandex shorts that almost reached her knees. Her golden tail unwrapped itself from her waist much to her annoyance. Bra knew how to control the appendage at this point however for some reason when she got extremely excited, her tail became next to impossible to tame. After a few tries to get it back around her waist, she decided to just let it run wild since it seemed like it wasn't going to obey her any time soon. Goku smiled warmly at what he thought was an adorable interaction with her tail and it took a lot of will power for Bra to suppress the profound blush that wanted to seep through her cheeks.

Bra averted her gaze from Goku, knowing that if she stared any longer, she'd most likely jump on him. "So what was that about?"

"What was what about?"

"Uhh you know, getting all serious and kicking my ass."

Goku's mouth opened and closed. "B-but you asked me to notch things up!"

"I know I did…it's just that I didn't actually expect it to be so sudden is all…"

He sighed, his face guilt ridden as he dragged his hand through his upright hair. "Yeah…it's just that while Gohan and I were in here, I did the same thing. Taking it easy and well Gohan made me realize that if I didn't put my feelings aside, no progress would be made. I guess you saying that you'd be useless in the fight with Cell brought me back to the time I spend training with him." Goku finished and as Bra studied his facial expression she couldn't help but notice that he didn't seem to be all there.

"Did-did something happen between you and Gohan?" She asked carefully, swallowing thickly. She had a nagging feeling that whatever happened with his son involved her in some way or another.

"Yeah…something like that…" He replied, his eyes regaining focus. "So are we going to continue this?"

Even though his answer wasn't to her satisfaction, she dropped the subject, not wanting to push it any further and nodded. "Yeah..."

"Like last time?"

"Like last time."

Seeing Bra's aura come to life, Goku crouched into a fighting stance in wait as the half Saiyan took off. Swayed to the left, Goku evading her incoming fist, only to have Bra twist around and give him a blow to the side, following up with a punch to his midsection, making him stagger backwards. Her next punch failed as the older Saiyan caught it with his right hand, thrusting it back so roughly that she almost lost her balance. Taking advantage of her lack of bodily control, he hopped upwards, burying his right knee into her stomach for what felt like the hundredth time, making gasp breathlessly.

"Ah fuck!" Bra swore, blood spilling from her lips as she wrapped her arms across her stomach in an effort to reduce some of the pain.

"This is why I didn't want to increase my power." Goku said, grasping one of her arms and yanking it away from her stomach.

"I understand what you want me to do." His eyes burning into hers, Bra's pain written face looked back at him questionably. "But I'm telling you it won't work."

Bra released a yelp when the full Saiyan tightened his grip on her. With a throaty growl the half Saiyan clutched her free hand, balling it into a fist before hurling it at him.

The Saiyan Princess nearly screamed with rage when Goku caught her fist lazily, twisting it forcefully until she had no choice but to turn around, her back now against his chest with her arm pressed to the small of her back.

"You're not Gohan so getting the tar beaten out of you will get you nowhere."

Bra said nothing as she continued to try to break free from his hold, but to no avail.

"Bra…I think that's enough for today…" He rasped out, causing her to shiver, his hot breath on her clammy skin feeling cool to the touch, making her suddenly feel flustered.

Then she stiffened when she felt a familiar jolt travel through her lower back.

"Then let me go."

"You know that's not how it works." He murmured, his face just inches away from the side of her exposed throat.

"Are-are you teasing me?"

"Maybe."

Goku wasn't originally going to say that. In fact he wasn't really sure _why_ he did. Maybe he just wanted to be playful to lighten the mood or maybe he was feeling daring. Or maybe just maybe it was the sudden alluring scent in the air, one that was extremely familiar.

As the intoxicating smell glided its way up his nostril, Bra gasped when she felt his waist shift a little, an odd whining noise threatening to burst from her lips. _What the hell is wrong with me! I suddenly feel very weird and…_

"Say you give up." He demanded.

Getting fed up with the situation she was in, she tried to elbow the older Saiyan, which was a mistake because now he had both her arms pinned against her back.

"Goku…let me go!" She growled out, wiggling her backside to his pelvis, causing the pleasant sensation spike south again, though this time it didn't just affect her tail bone, but also her… _pussy? Why would…_

Finally realization made its way home.

 _Oh Kami…my tail… It's pressed tightly between my arms and his waist._

It is well known by Saiyans that their tail is their greatest source of power. Vegeta had once told Bra that if their tails were still intact, they would have been many times stronger than they were before. However, it is also a Saiyan's greatest weakness if left untrained because if one were to get ahold of it and apply pressure, all the Saiyan's strength would all but leave him. This rule applies to all Saiyans…that is all except the Saiyan Princess. Because instead of just having her power sapped out of her like _normal_ Saiyans, she also got aroused.

"Goku… _pleassee_ let me go…" Bra whimpered and before she could stop it, a soft moan leaped from her throat.

The half Saiyan hissed with want, her body starting to crave skin contact as she began to rub her butt against his crotch, her constant movements causing her tail to shift until it was comfortably nesting between her cheeks. The non-stop friction against her tail was starting to drive her crazy and at this point she was sure that Goku had realized something was wrong since his body suddenly went stock still.

Then his body started reacting to the female Saiyan's rolling hips as he found himself slowly hardening, further increasing Bra's excitement. Goku's resolve then deteriorated, his hold on her wrist slackening as his hands wondered to her flat stomach, caressing it sensually. Bra's upper back arched forwards when the older Saiyan reeled her in closer until her rear was practically molded to his crotch, her furry golden appendage sliding up and down in a smooth and steady pattern.

Goku inhaled sharply, his breathing turning heavy. Unlike last time, the Saiyan wasn't even going try to put a stop to whatever _this_ was.

"Bra…" Her name rolled off his tongue as his eyelids lowered, his turquoise orbs now filled with lust, mirroring that of the half Saiyan's.

The Saiyan Princess released a terse laughter, Déjà vu coming to mind as it seemed that history was destined to repeat itself. "My…my tail is very sensitive to touch…" she explained, slithering her hand upwards until her arm was curled over the back of his neck, pulling his face as close to her as possible.

Goku groaned as he grounded his hips against her rear, one of his hands now roaming to her right breast, squeezing it tightly, making Bra hiss when he pinched her hardened nipple.

"I don't understand, shouldn't you fe-feel weak and paralyzed? Th-that's how I feel when someone grabs mine…" He said, his tail escaping from his waist, gaining freedom.

"I do feel weaker… it's just- it just also makes me-" she paused when Goku's other palm managed to slip down inside her pants, running two of his fingers against her wetness in a circular motion. " _Horny…"_ she finished, a tiny whine leaving her lips.

His eyes widened when Bra abruptly pulled herself off of him, causing him to remove both his hands from her body and as he stumbled back, Bra sprung on to him like a tiger pounces on its prey, successfully knocking him down flat on his back, straddling his waist; she made sure to sit directly on his solid member. Her lusting gaze bore into his, her tail whipped from side to side.

Goku observed the golden haired woman above him, enjoying the way her head lolled to the side, the way her white upper teeth was biting on her lower lip and well the older Saiyan couldn't deny that he was utterly entranced by this woman. He still didn't really understand what he felt for her, if it was love or just strong desire. Nothing made sense to him when it came to Bra because he has never felt like this before in his life, not even towards his ex-wife. The only thing that made sense to him was that this goddess in front of him was-

"Mine…"

Bra couldn't help but blush at the possessiveness laced in that one word, a word that meant almost as much as the other one she wanted to hear him say some day.

Not being able to take it any longer, she smashed her lips with his into a heated kiss, Goku's right hand gliding up and down her back causing her to shiver fervently. She nearly squealed when the Saiyan gripped her tail and applied just the right amount of pressure to make her insides knot up, her pussy now so wet that even Goku was starting to feel it pressed against his covered cock which was straining painful, clearly wanting release from its confinement. Moving her upper body away from him, Bra all but wrenched her top off, leaving her breasts bare to the older Saiyan, who groaned at the way her nipples jutting out with excitement. As he made an attempt to grab at them in order to feel their soft texture fill his hands, Bra slapped them away, making Goku tilt his head.

"Off." The female Saiyan whispered as she began to tug at his upper attire, desperately wanting to feel his skin.

Goku didn't have to be told twice as he stood up to do as the half Saiyan asked, though it was kind of hard to do with Bra's arms draped around his neck, caressing the golden wisps of hair on the back. He groaned when she used his shoulders to heave herself up, instantly clamping her legs around his hips before roughly pressing her lips to his, refusing to tear herself from him.

The next thing Bra knew was that her environment suddenly darkened, her back now touching a soft surface and when her turquoise orbs adapted to her surroundings, she saw a pair of eyes staring at her hungrily, making her cunt tingle. She gasped when a set of lips latch onto her right nipple, sucking it greedily like a newborn would and the Princess didn't hesitate in grasping the back of the older Saiyan's head, forcefully digging her fingers into his blond locks, trying to push as much of herself as possible into his mouth. One particular suck on her left breast caused her to hiss, her arousal now at its peak. She all but came undone when he removed himself from her with a resounding pop, making sure to give her tender nipple one last nip that made her pussy twitch in anticipation. As Goku started trailing wet kisses down her flat stomach, Bra whimpered pitifully and _fuck_ she felt like she was going to literally cry if he didn't take care of her soon. When he reached the brim of her spandex shorts, he swiftly pulled them down to her ankles until they slipped off, not even bothering to remove her sneakers. He was starting to wonder if he was developing some kind of kink with shoes…or maybe that kink was only true when it involved her. As for Bra, she felt a bit of relief when cool air caressed her sex almost as if to reassure her that her suffering was going to come to an end soon.

She then heard a soft chuckle, making her hooded eyes land on his, giving Goku a confused look. He was going to point out her lack of underwear, but his voice got caught in his throat when he saw just how appealing Bra looked; her blonde hair ruffled and unkempt, sticking on her sweaty skin, Goku licked his lips when he saw her eyes burning with restraint lust, one of her legs hiked up while the other hang over the edge of the bed, her white sneaker almost touching the floor. With one elbow propped up to keep her at eye level she bit her lip, her head tilting to the side as she moved her free hand to her damped pussy and began to stroke it with two of her fingers because the bastard _still_ had his clothes on and was just staring at her like he was in a trance and had forgotten who he was. As her frustration mashed with her excitement, she moaned his name pleadingly as her two fingers sunk in her pussy without resistance before she started thrusting inside and out in a rapid pace, her eyes rolling behind her lids. When her sight regained focus, she noticed that the older Saiyan was no longer in front of her, but strangely enough his clothes were left-

"Oh _f-fuck!_ " She sucked in a breath as she felt her fingers suddenly replaced with a searing wet tongue, the appendage starting at the bottom before sweeping slowly upwards until it reached her clit, giving it a quick flick that made her pussy jerk and hell if she didn't almost explode then and there.

Goku continued to give Bra long slow strokes, moving his hot tongue flat against her throbbing pussy, the half Saiyan's mouth dropping open in a soundless scream as her hands fisted the sheets under her in a grip that turned them white. The Princess just about ripped the sheets when he finally entered her core, his tongue twisting and twirling while inside. He then slipped a finger inside to assault her poor pussy, which was becoming more and more sensitive by the second. Then when the older Saiyan increased his speed, adding another digit Bra's trembling right hand flung forwards, bunching his soft blond hair within a tight fist, her knees clamping around his head in a death grip.

"I'm s-so close..." She breathlessly murmured, pushing his face even closer to her heat and with one last scream her turquoise eyes widened, her body convulsing as her sweet nectar flooded into his mouth and Goku didn't hesitate in swallowing it all, not leaving a drop behind.

And then when he drew away from her, he suddenly found himself under her with her dripping pussy hovering on his erect cock, making him groan when he saw her half closed eyes gazing in his widen ones. His mouth went agape as he saw a long string of saliva escape her lips, his eyes watching it travel downwards until the substance coated his cock. Bra made sure his sight was still on her when she placed one long finger on the tip of his member, applying a bit of pressure before trailing down to the base of it, making him groan. She gave him a mischievous smirk as she wrapped her hand around him, giving it a few rapid strokes in order to mix his fluids with hers and then Goku just about died when she finally took him in completely.

Bra's body relaxed at the full feeling she had badly missed since their first session. Placing two hands on his chest, the half Saiyan stared at Goku with adoration, making him look back at her in confusion as he just couldn't put together why she was giving him such a serene smile. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he felt that somehow it was different this time, that what they were doing wasn't just sex. And for some reason he felt that _this_ met more to Bra than it did to him or at least he thought and damn if that just didn't settle well with him. _That look is strangely like the way Chi-Chi-_ his train of thoughts vanished when comprehension slapped him upside the head, making his stomach tighten and when Bra saw his change of expression, she gave him a bittersweet smile.

"I love you… always have and always will…" She whispered and because she feared rejection, Bra quickly drew his lips to hers, flattening her breasts on his chest, almost making the older Saiyan forget what he going to say.

"Bra let-"

"Shhhh…" The Princess whispered between kisses. "Make love to me Goku..."

This made Goku speechless and as he then felt the female Saiyan increase her rocking pace, grasping one of his hands and placing it on her rear before guiding it up to her blonde furry tail. Bra kisses began to drift from his lips, heading to the right side of his ear, causing him to moan softly as she flicked and tugged it gently, whispering dirty words, her warm breath sending shivers down his spine. And because his hand was on it and because she most likely wanted it, he gripped her tail.

Then she was gone, cumming harder than she even had before, her golden aura igniting, luminescing the dark room briefly until she literally saw tiny stars swirling before her eyes. When her aura extinguish, Goku halted, doing a double take upon seeing that her hair was back to sea-green.

"H-hey, are you okay? Your back-"

"Kami Goku! Don't stop! Please just stop talking and move!" She demanded, her aqua orbs glistening with want.

When Goku didn't move fast enough, she lifted herself to the tip of his cock before coming right back down, _hard_ and she repeated the motion over and over again. The older Saiyan looked on in amazement at the wild expression on her face, admiring the way her eyes glazed over, his mouth watering at the sight of her breasts swinging and jiggled about. Goku's balls began to tighten, signifying that he was near his end and Kami he truly was surprised that he hadn't come yet.

"Gok-do it a-again!" She gasped out, slamming her pussy down on his cock faster and faster.

"W-what again?"

Bra growled, though it sounded more like a strain whine. "Tail." She managed to say.

And he squeezed the blue-green appendage, making her squeal.

"A-again!"

Squeeze

"And again!"

Squeeze

"And again and again!"

Squeeze, Squeeze

Bra kept on telling him to squeeze her tail until it became a chant and Goku just about fell in love with the sensual way the word rolled from her tongue. He honestly was starting to wonder if her sanity was still intact because from his experience, having his tail squeezed made him sick. Then just before he finally exploded in her womb, he realized that he _is_ kind of hurting her because her energy signature was dropping rapidly and her movement were slowing down, her facial expression looking more and more dazed.

And Bra, she didn't even know who she was anymore. She felt like she was having an otherworldly experience and when Goku shot his seed inside her core, she came for the third and last time, her world going black.

 _ **DBZDBZDBZDBZ**_ **xxxxxxxxx** _ **DBZDBZDBZDBZ**_

When Goku awakened sometime later, he groaned as he was greeted by Bra's wet mouth wrapped around his cock. The older Saiyan just about came when he saw the half Saiyan give him a playful look, her orbs twinkling with mirth as her small hand gripped his solid member, jerking it rapidly, her head bobbing just as fast. Goku's hand treaded through her blue-green hair, combing it as a means of encouragement and Bra couldn't help but smirk inwardly when she heard him moan out a swear, her name then whispered from his lips. _Kami that sounded so fucking hot…_

Bra continued to pump his hard cock faster and faster, the saliva that was beginning to dribble from her mouth causing her to make loud slurping noises and holy shit it felt amazing because this had to be the best blowjob Goku has even gotten. The naughty Saiyan then ripped herself from him with a slobbering audible pop that made his balls clutch, his cock pulsing briefly as he had been just moments away from blasting his essences down her throat.

"Hi sexy…" Bra said huskily, giving him a sultry grin, making him groan when he saw just how swollen her lips are.

"H-hi Br-AH!"

Goku yelped when the minx took him in deep, moving her body to his left to get a good enough angle so she could cup his balls. Bra was relentless in her assault, going so fast that he was literally seeing afterimages of her giving him different expressions, from impish looks to funny faces such as sticking her tongue out teasingly. _Kami….how is she even doing this?!_ It was almost as if she was in a photo booth, taking snapshots.

It was too much; the tugs, the rubs, the strokes, the slurps, the licks and the next thing he knew, Bra's aura fleetingly flashed gold before she sucked him almost as hard as a vacuum sucks the dirt off a carpet. And just like that he came, his cock pulsing between her bruised lips as streams of cum shot down her throat so quickly that she was half tempted to fall back, but her Saiyan pride refused to admit defeat, so she took it all like a champ.

While Goku stared at the ceiling in disbelief, wondering what the hell just happened, Bra removed herself from the bed, arching her back in a nice and long stretch. When she craned her neck to the side, she saw the older Saiyan gawking at her in astonishment, his black orbs eying her smirking face. His eyes then trailed their way down her smooth back, stopping at her pale ass for a split second before landing on her white sneakers.

With a cheerful wink, she whipped her blue-green tail against her butt like a whip, the slapping sound reverberating through the older Saiyan's ears.

"Kami…"

Goku groaned as he felt himself grow stiff again, falling flat on the bed and returning his gaze back to the ceiling. He was starting to believe that they were never going to get more training done.

Bra chucked, heading to take a quick shower. Just when she was about to enter the shower room, she heard Goku's voice.

"I love you too…"

Her eyes widened as she momentary forgot how to breathe, her heart thumping so powerfully against her rib cage that she thought that it would break right through.

"Bra? Are you oka-ugh!" he gasped, which then transformed into a soft hiss when he felt warmth and wetness engulf his penis.

When he looked at the culprit, he saw the Princess of Saiyans gazing at him lovingly, her aqua orbs shining with happiness.

 _Anndd no more training it is…_

* * *

 **(Posted: 6/30/17)**

 **~Gater~**


	3. Just You and Me

**A/N: I guess you can kind of say this is an alternative version of "Hyperbolic Tension" because it has some parts of it, but it is also the more legit 'canon' lemon of chapter 38 of "Across Time: Eternal Hope".**

 **You can read this as a one-shot...**

* * *

 **Summary: To the Saiyan Princess, what they had isn't meaningless. For her, this was it, this was forever. She said the three little words that mean so much to her, now all she had to do is hope that her feelings are returned. (Bra/Goku) Lemon - One-Shot**

* * *

 **Just You and Me**

* * *

The next thing Bra knew, her world darkened, her back now touching a soft mattress and when her turquoise orbs adapted to her surroundings, she saw a pair of loving eyes staring at her, making her heart flutter. Making hast with removing her top, she gasped when his lips hungrily latched onto one of her nipples, sucking it greedily like a newborn would. The Princess didn't hesitate in grasping the back of the older Saiyan's head, digging her fingers into his blond locks, trying to push as much of herself as possible into his mouth. One particular suck on her breast caused a hiss to burst from her lips, making her arousal escalating to new heights. She released a tiny moan when he removed himself from her with a resounding pop, making sure to give her tender nipple one last nip that made the entrance between her legs twitch in anticipation. As Goku started trailing wet kisses on her chest, proceeding to make his way down her stomach, Bra whimpered as she moved a soft hand up and down his upper back, wanting to draw him back to her for another kiss. When he reached the brim of her spandex shorts, he swiftly pulled them down to her ankles and tugged them off, the half Saiyan then kicking of her shoes without his help. Bra felt relief when the cool air caressed her sex almost as if to reassure her that her suffering was going to come to an end soon.

She heard a soft chuckle, making her hooded eyes dart to his, giving Goku a confused look. He rose and was going to comment on her lack of underwear, but when he saw just how appealing Bra looked, his voice left him. With her blonde hair unkempt and wild and sticking onto her sweaty forehead, eyes burning with want and one leg hiked up while the other hung over the edge of the bed, she looked absolutely breathtaking. With an elbow propped up to keep her at eye level, she bit her lip, her head lolling to the side as she moved her free hand to her damped core and began to stroke it with two of her fingers. She moaned his name pleadingly as her two fingers sunk inside without resistance before she started thrusting in and out in a rapid pace, her eyes rolling behind her lids. When she regained focus, she noticed that the older Saiyan was no longer in front of her, but strangely enough his clothes were left-

"Oh _f-fuck!_ " She sucked in a breath as her fingers fell away and were replaced with a searing wet tongue, the appendage starting at the bottom before sweeping slowly upwards until it reached her clit, giving it a quick flick that made her arc upwards.

She was surprised she didn't come undone right then and there.

Goku continued to give Bra long slow strokes, moving his hot tongue flat against her throbbing heated core, the half Saiyan's mouth hanging open in a soundless scream as her hands fisted the sheets under her in a grip that turned them white. She just about ripped the sheets when he finally entered her, his tongue twisting and swirling while inside. He then slipped a finger inside her, and Kami she was becoming more and more sensitive by the second. Then when the older Saiyan increased his speed, adding another digit, Bra's unsteady right hand flung forwards, bunching his soft blond hair within a tight fist, her knees clamping around his head in a death grip.

"I'm s-so close..." She breathlessly murmured, pushing his face even closer to her heat and with a powerful scream, her turquoise eyes widened as her body convulsed, her sweet nectar flooded into his mouth and Goku didn't hesitate in swallowing it all, not leaving a drop behind.

His world turned as he suddenly found himself under her, her mouth now hovering over his erect member. His mouth went agape as he saw a long string of saliva escape her lips, his eyes watching it travel downwards until the substance coated him. Bra made sure his sight was still on her when she placed one long finger on the tip of his member, applying a bit of pressure before trailing down to the base of it, making him groan. She gave him a soft smile as she wrapped her hand around him, giving it a few rapid strokes in order to mix his fluids with hers and then Goku just about passed out when she finally took him. He was just as big as she remembered, so she had to relax her throat in order to fit him all the way in. He gasped as he watched her bobbed her head slowly at first, but then picked up speed, causing the pressure within his sack to build up like a volcano desperately wanting to erupt. But seconds before it could happen, she removed her mouth from his rod, making the full Saiyan groan in annoyance as he was denied his release.

"I didn't want you to finish yet." She whispered, as she reached over the lamp stand and plucked a circular object that was encased inside a black squared wrapper.

Goku didn't even bother to question why there were condoms on the lamp stand, but he figured that Bra brought them as he doubted Mr. Popo would put them here….that'd just be creepy. _Eww, almost killed my own mood!_

Once Bra unwrapped the condom and gently slipped it onto Goku's member, the half Saiyan yelped when the older Saiyan pulled her into a soft kiss, which made her melt all over again.

Bra sighed with content when he pushed himself inside her, her body relaxed at the full feeling she had badly missed since their first time. Placing two hands on his chest, the half Saiyan stared up at Goku with adoration, giving him a serene smile. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he felt that somehow it was different this time, that what they were doing wasn't just sex. _That look is strangely like the way Chi-Chi-_ his train of thoughts vanished when comprehension slapped him upside the head, making his stomach feel much lighten.

"I've always loved you Goku…" She whispered and because she feared rejection, Bra quickly drew his lips to hers, flattening her breasts on his chest, almost making the older Saiyan forget what he going to say.

"Bra let-"

"Shhhh…" The Princess whispered between kisses.

But Goku would have none of it. He had something to say and he'd be damned if he didn't say it.

Bra's lips quivered when the full Saiyan pushed her up, causing her to slip off of him. She squeezed her eyes shut, already thinking she had royally fucked everything up, but when she felt a hand tilt her head up by her chin, she cracked them open.

She was a bit startled when Goku's hair fell back to its natural black palm tree shape, his orbs glowing with so much emotion that she couldn't help but fall into a trance and just stare at them. When the Earth raised Saiyan smiled warmly, everything seemed to click in place, so just to match him, her blonde hair matted down and then were replaced by neck length sea-green locks, her eyes now a glistening aqua blue.

"I'm horrible with words Bra, so I'm going to make this short."

"I don't completely understand my feelings for you. I've known you for such a short amount of time, but for some reason when I'm with you, I feel…whole, know what I'm sayin?"

She nodded.

"So even if I don't get _why_ I feel the way I do when it comes to you, I kinda _get_ the feeling _._ Chi-Chi never made me feel the way I do for you. I feel so _alive_ right now, like my eyes have opened for the first time. _This,_ us here, right now, feels incredible. "

Bra held her breath.

"What I'm trying to say is, I love you too Bra… and I guess that's all that matter right?"

Goku laughed when the half Saiyan launched herself at him, forcing him down on his back.

"That was just perfect Goku…." She breathed out, her eyes watering as she positioning herself over his rock hard member.

Goku moaned when the female Saiyan's tight entrance consumed him, his eyes drooping as she began to rock against him in a slow rhythm. As Bra increased her pace, both of the full Saiyan's hands grasped her rounded plum butt and used the newly acquired leverage to rock at an even faster rate. Bra cried out with ecstasy, a short laugh seeping from her lips because she was happy as this was what she has always wanted, to be loved by someone and the fact that this was Goku who felt that way about her, it made it that much more special. In her reality, she had long accepted that she would never get to have the full Saiyan in the manner she wanted him. When she had traveled to this time period, she had no intention to pursuit him despite still harboring feeling for him. But then the accidental kiss happened and her world was turned upside down, causing her crush to turn into full blown love, and now that she has gotten a taste of it, there was no going back.

No, this was most definitely forever.

The Saiyan Princess released a squeal when she felt one of his hands slide up to her sea-green furry appendage and gave it a light squeeze. The strength of her arms left her high and dry, causing her to fall onto his chest, her aqua orbs filled with shock. Bra gave Goku the dirtiest of glares as his chest vibrated, laughing rolling from his mouth. A sudden mischievous smile appeared on his face and the half Saiyan couldn't help but stutter a soft moan when he began to trace his fingers up and down her tail.

"You-you're evil-Ahhh!" She swore when he squeezed her tail, his thumb making gentle circles on its side.

Then with one hard thrust inside her womb, she was gone, cumming hard, a golden aura flaring to life and luminescing the dark room briefly until she literally saw tiny stars dancing before her eyes. Her aura extinguished, Goku halted and grinned gleefully upon seeing the blissful expression that she wore on her face, a thin line of saliva inching a path down from the edge of her lips. He became a bit worried when she remained with that look for longer than would have he liked, so he voiced his concerns in hopes to get some kind of reaction from her.

"H-hey, are you okay?"

"Huh, wha-waz tha?!" She slurred, coming to.

"Are you alright?" He repeated.

All of a sudden, Bra moved, causing Goku's hips to make an involuntary jerk upwards and before his brain could process it, the rhythm they had only moments prior resumed, almost as if they never had stopped.

He hissed as slender fingers clamped onto his shoulders and dug into his skin, nearly piercing right through it.

The older Saiyan watched in amazement at the wild appearance on her face, admiring the way her eyes glossed over, his eyes widening at the sight of her breasts swinging and jiggled in no particular order; Goku penetrated his lower lip with his teeth as his sack tighten, signifying that he was quickly approaching his end.

"Gok-ku do it a-again!" She gasped out, rolling her hips as fast as she could.

"W-what?"

Bra growled, though it sounded more like a strain whine. "Tail." She managed to say.

Even with her rocking hips bring him to the brink of insanity he understood what she desired most, so he obeyed and embraced the blue-green appendage with his hand, making her shriek.

"A-again!"

*Squeeze*

"And again!"

*Squeeze*

"And again and again-"

*Squeeze, Squeeze-*

Bra kept on urging him to press on her tail until it became a chant and Goku just about fell in love with the sensual way the word rolled from her tongue.

Just before he exploded, he realized that he _is_ kind of harming her because her energy signature was steadily dropping, but nevertheless her movement didn't waver one bit.

As for Bra, she didn't even know who she was anymore. She felt like she was having an otherworldly experience and when Goku let loose within his condom, crying out her name, she came for the third and last time.

This climax eclipsed her previous one.

"Holy- _fuck_ Goku….that was the most amazing and-and-"

She went silent and flopped onto the full Saiyan's chest, completely spent and useless and totally unconscious.

Goku chuckled when he heard a soft snore. With a content expression, he removed his flaccid member from her core, peeled off the condom and threw it inside the small garbage bin. Rolling back to Bra's side, he pulled her in, tucking her head under his chin, the sweet scent of her skin causing him to slowly drift into a deep sleep

 _Man, Mr. Popo isn't gonna like cleaning this place up._

If Bra were awake and he had actually voiced this last thought, she probably would have died with laughter.

* * *

 **(Posted: 6/30/17)**

 **~Gater~**


End file.
